


South Zagan Misadventures

by Fishfootidentity



Series: For Those Who Struggle [3]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dorohedoro manga spoilers, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishfootidentity/pseuds/Fishfootidentity
Summary: Prior to Fukurou moving to Astaroth, these are some things that happen when two big dorks keep crashing the owl’s apartment.There are also times when the guys canoodle in Risu’s bedroom, or a broom closet in South Zagan Sorcery School, or… Well, you get the idea.
Relationships: Aikawa (Dorohedoro)/Risu (Dorohedoro), Aikawa/Risu (Dorohedoro)
Series: For Those Who Struggle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	South Zagan Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is set prior to Misunderstood Messages’ Chapter 8 (where Aikawa and Risu made the verbal agreement).

**.....**

A few days ago at school, Aikawa told Risu he was not feeling well, coming down with one of his usual headaches. Risu wanted to kiss him before he left, but was robbed of the chance because Miyamoto, a fellow Cross-Eye, had been calling Risu from the other direction.

Oh well. Duty comes first – fun later.

It was a straightforward job. Risu completed it in the span of two days, barely got a scratch in the process, and got paid in full almost immediately.

Things are looking up.

The day after that is a non-school day. Risu had a feeling he should wear some of his nicer clothes.

That turned out to be a good call, because Aikawa knocked on his apartment door, looking the same as he usually does (except perhaps he has polished his mask, metal cap, and leg armour).

“What – no flowers?” Risu asked, leaning against the doorframe.

With his mask on, Aikawa cannot hide that he was eyeing Risu’s languid figure from top to bottom and back up.

“Hey, _I_ was the one out sick. You should be sending _me_ flowers – or better yet, a fruit basket,” he replied.

 _I_ would _have if I’d known your home address_ , Risu thought, but did not voice it out.

He locked his room door behind him and fell into step beside Aikawa, often mindful of the building’s narrow passageways.

“Are you hungry?” Risu asked.

“Always.” Aikawa turned to him.

Now that they are outside, the sun’s rays glint more strongly off the mask and metal cap.

“What about you?”

“This time, yeah.” Risu smiled at Aikawa. “I have a place in mind.”

**…**

The two of them arrived at a foody café that welcomes the patronage of Cross-Eyes members. Risu’s peers in the Organisation say that Shimizu’s niece works there, or something to that effect.

Aikawa heartily agreed to Risu’s selection of the special three-course meal set for two, but hesitated when he saw the price tag.

“Are you sure about this?” Aikawa asked.

Risu smiled wryly at him. “Hey, I just got paid. And there’s one more thing…”

“All promotional sets are half-priced for Cross-Eyes members here,” their domino-masked waiter explained.

Risu wished Aikawa’s mask was off then, because Aikawa stared at the waiter, and then him, and back at the waiter.

“Okay.”

Aikawa eventually takes his mask off. At the table for two, he and Risu chat about happier things while they share their appetiser, main course, and dessert.

Every now and then, Risu can pick up chatter from a nearby booth. Youngsters of about his age are waited on by an equally young woman.

“Are they partners?”

“They look like they are. I could ask my uncle if he knows,” the waitress replied.

“I wish _I_ had a partner relationship like they do. That is one lucky Cross-Eye.”

Obviously having heard the young men and women’s words, Aikawa – sipping milkshake through a straw – gazes up at Risu with a taunting look in his dark eyes.

 _I_ am _lucky_ , Risu thought to himself as he took in the sight of Aikawa with blissful abandon. That is, until Aikawa points out that the ice cream on their dessert is quickly melting.

Following their delicious yet affordable lunch, Risu and Aikawa spent their day in the safer parts of South Zagan. They had fun taking instant photos at a booth together, and later held hands when they watch a horror-adventure movie. Aikawa ate most of the popcorn.

Their busy big day out ended with a magic carpet ride back to Tachikawa Apartments. Back in Risu’s room, they took turns showering and changing into nightclothes.

There is dinner Risu prepared early on, but when asked if Aikawa wants to eat, he said: “After – I mean, later.”

Risu made a big show of getting comfortable in his bed. Aikawa set up his futon, but of course he climbed up to join Risu.

Two large men crowded a single bed, but they could not deny they were comfortable lying against one another.

“Is this what our lives will be like as partners?” Risu wondered, his left hand intertwined in Aikawa’s right.

Aikawa nuzzled Risu’s shoulder. “It depends on what you want.”

Risu moved his head closer for Aikawa to kiss him on the cheek, and then mouth.

“I like this. This is nice,” Risu said softly.

Aikawa exhaled through his nose. Risu felt him smile against his cheek.

“I like it, too. A peaceful life, the two of us happy together,” Aikawa kissed Risu on the jaw, “no dangerous Cross-Eyes silliness.”

Risu frowned at that.

“You don’t have to say that about them. They give me tasks to do, and pay me in exchange.”

Aikawa swung a leg over Risu’s thighs and began straddling him. “They don’t pay you enough,” he said while unbuttoning Risu’s nightshirt from top to bottom.

“You always say that.” Risu whined from the lingering touches of Aikawa’s naked fingers on his chest. “Sometimes I think you want me to earn more so that I can move to a better apartment than this cheap wreck.”

Aikawa held Risu’s gaze while sliding the shirt off of the taller man.

“Is that so wrong to wish for?” Aikawa’s voice rumbled, low and soft.

Risu slid his hands under Aikawa’s shirt, taking his time feeling the chiselled abdomen while removing the thin cotton article.

“Yeah, well, what about yours?” Risu let Aikawa’s shirt fall off the side of the bed.

“My place is as much a cheap wreck as yours is. And you’re too good for the Cross-Eyes,” Aikawa added. He began kissing the hollow of Risu’s collarbone.

Risu would have sighed then if Aikawa’s lips were not sending jolts of pleasure on his throat. Typical of Aikawa to change the subject whenever Risu asked about his dwelling.

“I can’t produce smoke. That’s why I’m one of them.”

Those non-smoke-producing hands caressed up Aikawa’s back. Aikawa moaned softly when the fingers massaged his neck and scalp. He gave Risu a playful smooch on the lips, and then his dark eyes focused on the lips with thirsty intensity.

“Hmm. Then you may well be the first Cross-Eyes member with a partner.”

The moment came crashing to a halt as Risu’s train of horny thoughts got derailed. Aikawa kissed him again, but his eyes were wide open, and his mouth and tongue failed to react.

“What?” Aikawa finally noticed Risu’s alarm then.

“That… that couldn’t possibly be the case, could it?” Risu wondered, his arms now slack and fallen to his sides.

Aikawa’s brows creased in irritation. “I’ve never seen any Cross-Eyes person partnered with anybody, inside or outside the gang. I mean, _you_ would know more about it than I do,” he stated, eager to continue making out with Risu.

_Let’s back up a bit here. What does the evidence say? Have we ever seen two Cross-Eyes members being closer to each other than anyone else? I don’t think so. Has a Cross-Eye ever gotten close to someone outside the organisation?_

He screwed his eyes shut.

_Should I ask someone? Not Tanabe – maybe Miyamoto, or even Shimizu? Fuck, what if they reprimand me for even asking if I could get partnered like some conventional sorcerer?_

“Risu, hey. What’s with you?”

When he opened his eyes next, Aikawa was gently shaking him by the shoulders.

He groaned and moved to sit upright. Aikawa backed up to give him space to do so comfortably.

“I haven’t considered it up until now… Are Cross-Eyes members even allowed into the devils’ Black House to sign partnership contracts?”

That was when Aikawa’s face softened. He wrapped his muscular arms around Risu and rubbed his back.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” He kissed Risu’s right cheekbone, and then said in a manner intended to be comforting: “It’s not too late for you to quit that gang, right?”

“Am I supposed to choose between being a Cross-Eyes member and having a partner?”

Judging from Aikawa’s expression, he probably hollered out that question instead of simply wondering it. But being the supportive man that he is, Aikawa cupped Risu’s face and looked him in the eyes, keeping a gentle tone when he next spoke.

“We can ask Fukurou about this. If anyone knows anything about Devils, it’s gotta be someone who admires them, right?”

Risu inhaled and exhaled slowly, almost but not fully relieved.

“Yeah?” Aikawa asked.

“Yeah.” Risu nodded at his best friend, trying his best to keep his face straight. “You’re not thinking about Fukurou while you’re kissing me, are you?”

“What?! Of course not!” Aikawa paused. “Are _you_?”

One corner of Risu’s mouth quirked up, and he let out a soft laugh. “So what if I was?”

Strong hands gripped Risu’s upper arms. Aikawa bodily pinned Risu down, his glaring dark eyes filled with threats and questions demanding to be answered.

Risu kept laughing, unable to contain himself. “You are one jealous, possessive partner, aren’t ya?”

The realisation hit Aikawa like a loosely-thrown projectile smoke. He loosened his hold on Risu, a blush on his handsome face.

“Well, whatever. It’s good to see you smiling and laughing like this,” Aikawa confessed.

Risu looked up at Aikawa with a much less innocent smile. He ran his hands up Aikawa’s bare body and pulled against his strong upper back.

“Get over here.”

Risu allowed the kiss to deepen and lead to other exchanges of affection in the dark.

**…**

WHAT WE LEARNED FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER:

  1. Cross-Eyes members can have nice things sometimes.
  2. Aikawa picked the worst time to mention an observation.
  3. Risu can get anxious about the future.




End file.
